


Gimme More

by Cyanray



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanray/pseuds/Cyanray
Relationships: 14 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Gimme More

Gimme More

知名十八禁综艺Gimme More在播出之前发布了第二季的游戏规则：  
全新阵容4男2女为期一周的无性别差性爱，延续第一季的积分规则，游戏内对方为第一次积分100，在之后不同对象做爱单次积分50，同对象做爱单次积分10，积分可叠加，另有丰富互动环节可获取额外积分，积分最高者将获得奖金五十万和xx成人品牌提供的全系列产品终生免费使用权。  
不同于上一季的3v3男女大战，这一季没有了性别差异，网民们看着人物介绍也无从下注，女性的绝对胜利？  
别太天真。

李汶翰♂，抢手肌肉花美男  
陈帅宏♂，四舍五入一米九脑性撩神  
黄嘉新♂，搞笑男大学生  
管栎♂，四十八线主播  
何薇♀，港风大美女  
姚敏♀，三十八线平模

六人第一次见面时，彼此还拘谨得仿佛是个全年龄向的素人相亲节目。  
直到黄嘉新问起了彼此的敏感部位。

管栎就坐在何薇旁边，对方裸露的大腿贴着他不算很厚的短裤，能够感受到彼此体温的距离让他瞬间红了耳根。

所以当陈帅宏说完自己手指特别敏感之后，直视着对方眼睛，管栎说出了录制期间最后悔的一句话。

“我全身都挺敏感的”

起.

第一天录制时，所有人都没什么大动作，执行导演为了加快节目进展，提出了第二天全员只能穿一件衣物的设定。  
理所当然所有人都舍弃了内衣。

管栎穿着大码肥T走到客厅的时候，扫视了一圈，除了自己外所有男性都选择了裤子，下意识的往房间跑打算重启一下，还没到门口就被刚洗漱完的陈帅宏拦腰一抱给放到了沙发上。

“跑什么”  
“我腿冷，想换条裤子”

管栎死命把T恤下摆给拉到了小腿，没穿内裤的感觉太过赤裸，他一动衣服也跟着往上跑，光着的两条腿无处安放。

李汶翰泡好了麦片坐管栎旁边一个人喝着，管栎没忍住偷偷瞟了眼对方太过完美的肱二头、肱三头、胸大肌、腹直肌还有漂亮的三角肌。

看来他穿上衣还是挺明智的决定。

“你直播播什么？”  
“我、我就打打游戏、唱唱歌”  
“露脸吗”  
“不露”

李汶翰转头对着管栎，伸手拨了拨对方额前的碎发，又凑近了些，把嘴贴到了他的耳朵上。

“腿很漂亮”

原来全身发烫只需要一秒，管栎不是没有和男性交往过，但李汶翰的直球程度跟他就不是一个级别的。  
他能转头对着陈帅宏和黄嘉新夸帅哥真帅，他也想不出李汶翰嘴里的骚话。

四个男人共处一室的微妙气氛没有持续太久，只穿着白衬衣的姚敏出现时凭借着模特专属的长腿成功打破了僵局。  
又白又长又直还细

姚敏靠着陈帅宏空的那一边坐下了，兔子还得吃窝边草，刚一落座陈帅宏就上手了，连摸带掐看得剩下几位目瞪口呆。

“你们要在这里做吗？”

问话的是何薇，穿了条特别长的吊带裙，斜倚在门框边。

当事者吻的如胶似漆，分开时还牵着丝。

“怎么你也要来吗？”

“千里送人头你值吗？”

眼看着气氛骤降，黄嘉新适时插了嘴，把话题给转了个头。

“说到这个，你们有人看过第一季吗？”

管栎、姚敏和何薇点头示意，黄嘉新看了眼陈帅宏，没得到对方任何回应，又在心里惊讶了一把对方信手拈来的天赋异禀。

“因为现在大家还不熟嘛，涉及到公平问题，我提议和第一季一样先两两做，再自由发挥”

毕竟最值钱的都是第一次，与其一锅乱炖，不如大家都先把100分拿到手，同一起跑线出发。

“那不是有人得和同性做？”  
“事先声明我只做上面”  
陈帅宏打量了周围一圈，看着李汶翰时愣了一下，他可不想和对方在一张床上争得头破血流，还不如送分给漂亮姐姐。

“怎么分组？有想做的人怎么办”

管栎隐约有些兴奋，看着陈帅宏转头看他，又推了对方一把，表情严肃的声明没有针对他。

“广月你看上谁了啊”  
“禁止钓鱼！”

一圈人开始若有若无的传递眼神，管栎扭头看了眼何薇，后者勾起嘴角朝他笑了笑。  
李汶翰顺着管栎一起看了过去，对上何薇眼神时，表情立马沉了下来，对方也不在意，扫了李汶翰一眼半点暗示都没给。

场面再次陷入胶着，一楼的摄制组隔着监视器仿佛看到了静止画面，执行导演拿了传音器安排了组队规则。

黄嘉新顺着指示拉开了茶几隔层下的抽屉，从琳琅满目的游戏道具里拿出了分组专用的抽绳箱。  
招呼着其他人把注意力集中过来，抽绳箱分了两头，长短不一的绳子漏在外面，每人选好后，一人抽动自己那头，对面绳子动了的话两人就配对成功。

“那男生组得有一个人去女生那边咯？”  
“谁去？”  
“谁先说谁去”

陈帅宏瞪了李汶翰一眼，忽然又想起什么，笑着扬起了下巴。  
“看来你想跟我做？”  
紧跟着又从头到脚打量了对方一遍，也不是不行，那张脸还挺合他心意的。

“如果你不介意待会儿走不了路的话”  
李汶翰耸了耸肩，把麦片放到了桌上。

管栎被两人夹在中间左右为难，索性干笑两声溜到了黄嘉新旁边，研究起了抽绳箱。  
谁爱去谁去，不是他就好

如果毒奶也是种能力的话，那管栎一定是个天赋型选手。

剪刀石头布多种花样组合里，他第一局就定下了结局，是男人就出拳头，然后除了他，遍地是布。  
黄嘉新笑着拿布包住了管栎的石头，往自己面前摇了摇，看着对方一脸菜色，笑意更甚。

“我会对你很温柔的”  
“滚吧黄夹心”

管栎恼得红了耳根，站到了女生旁边，自始至终都没敢看何薇一眼。

黄嘉新第一个抽绳子，抽得极慢极轻，抽到对方三人都觉得自己手里的绳子开始动了的时候，猛地一拉，把姚敏扯了个踉跄。  
两人配对成功自发站到了一旁观战。

何薇作为第二个拉绳的人明显就没有黄嘉新磨叽，攥在手里拉了拉，便没了动作看对面反应。  
黄嘉新站在旁边张牙舞爪的大吼何薇没有艺能细胞。

“毕竟也是个综艺不是”  
陈帅宏听着黄嘉新抱怨，若有所思的看了看对面两人。  
“这样，我们都不表明，管栎你来拉”

管栎点点头，把绳子轻轻拉了拉。  
李汶翰当然感觉不到绳子的异动，毕竟上一轮他该不该都动过了。  
等着陈帅宏反应时，身边的人拿胳膊肘轻轻撞了撞他，李汶翰转过头，看见陈帅宏挤眉弄眼的朝着他使眼色。

“我动了”

李汶翰扬起了手里的绳子，看着管栎再次从耳根一路红到了头顶，几不可见的弯了弯唇角。  
陈帅宏和李汶翰飞快的放了各自手里的绳子，天地间唯有你知我知的做到了死无对证。

几人两两一对的分散开了，管栎看着站原地和他大眼瞪小眼的李汶翰，挠了挠头，心下疯狂的组织起语言来。

没事吧（有事没事问没事吧）  
不好意思（？为我的手气道歉？）  
今天天气还不错（原地去世吧谢谢）

“哈哈……真没想到是我们”

李汶翰看着管栎一脸尬笑也不说话，朝着他走了几步，对方顺势又往后退了几步。皱了皱眉，李汶翰伸手圈住了管栎的腰，把他朝自己的方向带过来，两人上半身紧贴着严丝合缝，管栎感受到对方呼出的气息，不自在的仰起了脖子。

眼神又暗了下来，李汶翰朝着管栎露出来的颈线咬了一口。意料之外的发展，吓得管栎腿一软，差点没站住。  
除了带着凉意的牙齿，对方的嘴唇也贴在周围的皮肤上，柔软濡湿，不属于自己身体的陌生感受让管栎连着头发稍都敏感起来。  
李汶翰额前的碎发也扫到了脸上，随着动作，羽毛一样在管栎心里轻扫，麻酥酥的，害的他不经意的带着鼻音呜咽了声。

好不容易扒拉开了李汶翰的头，管栎拿手背蹭了蹭湿漉漉的脖子，微微的压痛感让他心情不是很好。

“等会儿，我还没吃饭”

往面包片上抹了薄薄的一层草莓酱，管栎时不时的抬头瞄一眼客厅里研究游戏机的李汶翰。  
和对方做也不是什么接受不了的事，问题是他还从没有和男性做到过最后一步。碍于相关知识薄弱，他也不好意思跟李汶翰争执谁在上面。  
毕竟零经验主导，双方都不会好受。

“李汶翰”  
……  
“你和男人做过吗？”

手里的游戏机就是个摆设，他鼓弄了半天也没连上显示器。他很想跟管栎快点来一发，开了头他就不是收得住的人，身下一直处于半硬状态，让他无名火陡起，虚抬头晃了眼餐桌上悠哉悠哉咬着面包片的管栎，隔壁卧室恰好漏出了一两声女人高分贝的呻吟。

“我只操男人”

管栎差点没被面包噎住，飞快喝了口牛奶压惊。面上有些燥热，感受到对面眼底晦暗不明的注视，心虚的笑了笑，三下五除二就解决了早饭。

清洗着杯子的时候，隔壁呻吟声越来越大，管栎甚至怀疑对方根本没有关门。他分辨不出是何薇或是姚敏，只是那声音太过生动，根本控制不住脑子里开始浮想联翩。

背后突然覆上另一个人的身体，管栎心里漏跳一拍，感受到对方把头搁在了自己颈窝，双手也圈在了腰上。  
不用回头也知道是李汶翰

李汶翰侧过头在管栎肩颈上一路轻吻，双手愈发用力将两人的下半身贴紧，有意识的拿裆部上下蹭着管栎的臀肉。  
幸了对方没穿裤子，曲线优美又紧致的臀部就覆着薄薄的一层布料，李汶翰磨蹭的时候还能感觉到布料被揉进了臀缝里夹着。

管栎握着杯子的手抖个不停，想处理好所有事再进行床上活动，还没来得及转身推开对方，就被李汶翰一把握住了分身上下套弄。

情热全面袭来彻底粉碎了理智，玻璃杯滚到了水槽里，管栎抽搐着身子，在回搂住对方之前还不忘关了水龙头。

面对面让两人离得更近了些，李汶翰拿膝盖压住了管栎的腿，把对方锁在了流理台上，来回磨蹭着对方的大腿。  
管栎双手环在李汶翰的脖子上，用力把对方拉的更近，吻上了眼中红到艳丽的双唇。  
舌头顶开了李汶翰的唇，侵入到对方领地里肆意搅弄。李汶翰意识到对方行为，心下一笑，勾起管栎的舌头开始回应，趁着对方换气缠绕着挤进了他嘴里。

管栎被李汶翰吻到泄了力，双手只能撑在身后。对方一只手抚弄着自己身下，另一只手沿着胳膊摸索上来，来回捏揉着肩背，感受到手下的皮肤由微凉开始紧张滚烫起来。

李汶翰手上的动作开始加快，管栎咬紧了下唇才没让呻吟泄出声，下腹收紧，顶端逐渐湿润。  
对方似是感觉到了什么，抚弄的速度愈发激烈，管栎控制不住发出了声音，仰着脖子射了李汶翰一手。

还没从高潮的余韵里回过神，就被李汶翰掐住腰转了身子。  
一把将管栎的衣服推了上去，李汶翰把一手的液体涂抹在了入口周围，拉开拉链，扶着分身进入了对方。

没有好好扩张的穴道生涩得难以活动，李汶翰一股气顶进来后，抽动都十分艰难。  
管栎还没来得及喘口气，就被锋利的疼痛激的挺直了脊背，推搡着李汶翰胸口让他退出去。

李汶翰卡在对方身体里，难耐非常，轻轻咬住了管栎耳朵，含住耳垂低语。

“放松点”

一只手摸索到了被撑开的穴口周围，轻轻按压着。管栎本就敏感，耳洞里被李汶翰来回舔舐，又被对方摩挲着会阴，不一会儿就软了身子，穴口也放松下来。

李汶翰慢慢把分身抽了出来，还没被关照到的两腿之间立在空气中说不尽的凄凉。抬眼看着管栎疼出了一脑门的汗，硬生生把下体的冲动给压制了。

握着管栎的手覆上了自己的顶端，李汶翰引导着对方上下动作，另一只手也没闲着，挖了坨桌子上还没来得及合上盖的草莓酱，试探着往管栎穴道里送。

慢慢增加手指进行扩张，管栎抖得厉害，李汶翰一有点什么动静，内壁就开始应激收缩。被包裹着的温暖感受过于美妙，李汶翰开始探寻起对方的敏感点。  
抠摸按压了会儿，感受到管栎情不自禁的开始喘息时，李汶翰又朝着同一部位按了按，果不其然换来了身上人更为剧烈的抽搐。

从没想过前列腺刺激感觉会这么强烈，奇怪又让人心痒难耐的触碰，身体开始叫嚣着不满足。

手上的动作不自觉的无力起来，管栎看着望向自己的李汶翰，闭上眼深深的吸了口气。

“可、可以了”

“想转过来吗”

李汶翰整个人伏在管栎身上，顶端抵在对方穴口绕圈，管栎被摆弄得全身都透着粉，双手捂了脸，声音闷在掌心里。

“别搞我了，李汶翰”

身后人笑出了声，心情不错的抱住对方转了个圈。面对面接吻，李汶翰衔着对方下唇轻咬着，牙齿摩擦带来的酥麻感让管栎连支撑自己站立都有些费劲。

腿被李汶翰架到了肩上，管栎失去平衡之前搂住了对方脖子，进入那一刻管栎彻底没了力气，任由李汶翰开始疯狂输出，过于猛烈的撞击，撞到管栎骨头都快散架了。

李汶翰发出了几声低吼，管栎被顶得意乱情迷时听见了，整张脸又红了几个度。只能在对方背上留下痕迹来发泄，下唇被他咬到出了血，李汶翰抱着他到了餐桌上钉死了操。

频率又快了些，李汶翰双手紧掐着对方的臀肉，用力到手指都陷了进去，起初还认准了对方敏感点撞击，后来完全放弃了思考，恨不能用上全身的力量把自己送进去，只想插得更深，再深一点。

几次三番高频率的抽插，李汶翰直接内射在了管栎体内，滚烫的精液浇满了内室，管栎感受着肠壁一阵痉挛，随即便被填满到快要溢了出来。

虚脱的瘫在桌子上，李汶翰退出时，整个内壁瞬间的放松，有液体随着对方的动作流出自己的体内，那感觉怪异又不适，管栎恨不能对方拿什么东西塞住自己，连脱离了李汶翰本人的分泌物都如此为所欲为，管栎阖上眼皮，暗自骂了句脏话。

“靠，你们俩玩得好嗨呀”

“我能加入吗？”


End file.
